


Herr Люцифер, берегись, берегись

by gellavonhamster



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Vampires, mentions of Lucy/Mina and Lucy/her suitors but not enough for relationship tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Прежде, чем её мужчины, вампиршу, в которой ещё сохранилось что-то от Люси Вестенра, находит таинственная незнакомка, обладающая тем же даром (или подверженная тому же проклятью), что и она.
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein/Lucy Westenra if you squint, Lucy Westenra & Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 4





	Herr Люцифер, берегись, берегись

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Herr Lucifer, Beware, Beware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053090) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



> Название и эпиграф - из стихотворения "Леди Лазарь" Сильвии Плат.

_Из праха восставая_

_С рыжей копной волос,_

_Я как воздух мужчин пожираю._

_– Сильвия Плат, «Леди Лазарь» (пер. Яна Пробштейна)_

Люси красит волосы впервые в жизни уже после смерти.

В комнате, где воздух пропах затхлостью и духами, царит полумрак – все окна зашторены, свет исходит только от нескольких уже порядком оплывших свечей. Это, впрочем, не создаёт никаких трудностей ни для неё – с недавних пор Люси преотлично видит в темноте – ни для её новой знакомой, которая, вооружившись толстой кистью, наносит краску Люси на волосы. Огонёк свечи, стоящей на столе перед Люси, нервно дрожит. Капля краски падает на простыню, в которую Люси завёрнута, словно в очередной саван.

\- Зелёная, - бормочет Люси, косясь на болотного цвета пятно у себя на коленях. По правде говоря, будущий цвет волос её не сильно волнует – при дневном свете ей всё равно больше не прогуливаться.

\- Это только сейчас. На волосах будет рыжая, - заверяет её Кармилла. Так она представилась: «Зови меня Кармиллой. Это – моё любимое имя». Перекрасить Люси волосы было её идеей. «Это маленький городок, дорогая. Тебе не нужно, чтобы тебя узнали. И так слишком многим известно, что ты не покоишься с миром». Слишком многие – это её Артур и профессор Ван Хельсинг, и доктор Сьюард, и мистер Моррис. Люси видела их из-за стены чьего-то замшелого склепа, пока Кармилла – тогда Люси ещё не знала, как её зовут – зажимала ей рот ладонью и шептала ей на ухо: «Видишь, что они с собой принесли? Они пришли тебя убить. Забудь о том, кем они были для тебя – им теперь всё равно, кем для них была ты». Люси силилась вырваться, но не могла, потому что Кармилла – изящная и хрупкая, на вид не старше её – была сильна, как пятеро взрослых мужчин. И заставить себя не видеть острый деревянный кол в руках Артура – тоже не могла. Люси тогда позволила Кармилле увести себя с кладбища, а Артура и остальных оставила у склепа – может, до самого утра. 

\- Травой пахнет, - замечает Люси. Краска действительно пахнет травой и ещё – самую малость – почему-то огурцами.

\- Это хна, милая. Её делают из сухих листьев, - Кармилла наносит завершающий мазок и, бросив кисть в таз, стягивает с Люси простыню, с лёгкость отрывает кусок ткани и заворачивает в неё волосы Люси. – Теперь надо подождать часа два и потом вымыть голову.

Кармиллу, кажется, всё это забавляет – красить Люси волосы, подбирать ей платья из собственного гардероба. Люси следует её указаниям почти машинально, особо не задумываясь. В мире вокруг неё теперь слишком много звуков, запахов и цветов – больше, чем было раньше; в её новой жизни слишком много ещё не до конца понятных ей правил, которые сбивают её с толку. Поэтому, если она нужна Кармилле для того, чтобы развеять скуку, то Кармилла нужна ей, чтобы научиться ориентироваться в этом новом мире и не умереть во второй раз. А ещё её практически постоянно мучает голод, а Кармилла – куда более опытная охотница, чем она, и не против поделиться. Благо, на маленьких детей она не разменивается, а во взрослых крови с лихвой хватает на двоих.

И не остаётся тем, у кого они эту кровь высасывают – в отличие от Люси, Кармилла не оставляет добычу в живых.

\- Пришла пора нам с тобой, дитя, обсудить, что мы будем делать дальше, - говорит Кармилла, точно почувствовав, что Люси размышляет о том, зачем она Кармилле, а Кармилла – ей. Присаживается на край стола, смотрит на Люси сверху вниз. В полутьме её глаза по-кошачьи сияют. – Что ты помнишь о том, кто даровал тебе вечную жизнь?

Что она помнит о том, кто убил её?

\- Мало что, - неуверенно говорит Люси. Сейчас, как ни странно, эти воспоминания чётче, чем когда она была жива, но всё равно достаточно смутные – как казались ночным кошмаром, так и остались. – Он был высокий, с длинными тёмными волосами, с острым носом. Тёмные усы. Лицо… злое. Я не знаю, кто он и откуда пришёл – я никогда прежде не видела его в Уитби.

\- Зато я знаю, - говорит Кармилла. Сейчас её лицо – обычно милое и нежное, даже когда она пьёт кровь очередной жертвы – тоже злое. – Влад Дракула, трансильванский граф.

\- Вы знакомы?

\- Не лично, - Кармилла отводит взгляд. Она всё ещё зла, но, кроме ненависти, в выражении её лица читается некая затаённая боль. – Он кое-что у меня забрал.

\- Забрал? – повторяет Люси.

Кармилла встаёт и, подойдя к ней сзади, кладёт руки ей на плечи.

\- Ты любила когда-нибудь, дорогая? – спрашивает она. Её узкие ладони поглаживают плечи Люси сквозь тонкий шёлк халата.

Люси думает об Артуре – но у неё больше не выходит думать о нём так, как при жизни. Её влечёт к нему – влечёт как никогда прежде, но в то же время влечёт и к двум другим её поклонникам, о которых раньше она позволяла себе лишь мимолётные несерьёзные фантазии, и она не может понять, что в этом влечении любовь, а что – голод. Она думает о стройной шее Артура, голубых жилках на бледных запястьях доктора Сьюарда, очертаниях вен на сильных руках мистера Морриса. О Мине в её постели – скинувшей во сне одеяло, подставляющей горло июльской ночи. Об их крови, которая зовёт её настойчивее, чем мечты о поцелуях и объятиях – но всё-таки и о них тоже.

\- Да, - отвечает она. Если в чём-то она и уверена, так это в том, что она любила.

\- Я тоже, - тихо говорит Кармилла. Её руки замирают.

\- Как его звали?

\- Её имя неважно, - и почему-то Люси испытывает странную радость от того, как спокойно Кармилла произносит это «её». Перед её мысленным взором вновь встаёт Мина – Мина, которая, наверное, даже не ведает, что её Люси больше нет. – Важно, что она была особенной. Вопреки своему естеству я знала, что не поступлю с ней так, как со всеми своими прежними возлюбленными. Я хотела сделать так, чтобы мы всегда были вместе. Сделать её такой, как ты и я. Она знала, кто я, и была согласна, лишь упросила меня дать ей время разобраться с некоторыми делами, которые предстояло оставить в прошлом. Вот насколько особенной она была.

Внезапно её ногти впиваются в плечи Люси.

\- А потом появился он.

\- И что было дальше? – спрашивает Люси. Ей больно, но не чересчур – её переродившееся тело куда выносливее, чем раньше. Ради того, чтобы узнать, чего же хочет от неё Кармилла, можно и потерпеть. – Он укусил её первым, да?

Кармилла пренебрежительно хмыкает.

\- Нет. Что бы это изменило? Что значил бы укус мужчины против моего? Нет, он просто выпил её. Всю до последней капли. Когда я нашла её, она была уже мертва. Не так мертва, как мы с тобой, дорогая – окончательно мертва.

Вот оно что.

\- Ты хочешь отомстить ему, - произносит Люси. Кармилла, чуть ослабив хватку, наклоняется так, что её щека касается щеки Люси.

\- А ты – нет? – интересуется она.

Люси думает об Артуре – об остро заточенном коле в его руках, о свадьбе, которой у них так и не было. О своей матери, умершей с выражением ужаса на лице. О себе самой – беззаботной, счастливой девушке, которой больше не существует.

Ей нравится бродить ночами, но она любила солнце.

\- Наверное, - осторожно признаёт она. Кармилла кладёт ей голову на плечо.

\- Тогда, - удовлетворённо говорит она, - поезжай со мной в Лондон.

Следующую пару часов они посвящают подготовке к путешествию – пакуют платья и туфли, бельё и туалетные принадлежности. Пока они собирают вещи, Кармилла просвещает Люси относительно врага, с которым им предстоит сразиться. По её словам, он не просто вампир – он ещё и чародей, а значит, в разы могущественнее и опаснее.

\- Как же мы его одолеем? – не сдерживается Люси. Кармилла пожимает плечами.

\- Силой тоски и ярости, любви и утраты, - говорит она. - А ещё мы застанем его врасплох. Он не ждёт, что ты придёшь за ним, и тем более не ждёт меня. У мужчин вроде него короткая память.

Уже под утро Люси, склонившись над ванной, смывает хну. Разглядывая пряди мокрых волос в свете свечей, она видит, что они рыжие.

\- Я давно научилась обходиться без зеркал, - замечает Кармилла, обнимая её за талию, - но порой их так не хватает. Позволь заверить тебя, дорогая, что этот цвет тебе к лицу.

Рыжие, точно запёкшаяся кровь – её собственная кровь, пролитая Дракулой, его кровь, которая прольётся, когда они с Кармиллой доберутся до него, кровь Артура и Мины, и доктора Сьюарда, и мистера Морриса, которые – сейчас в это почему-то легко поверить – рано или поздно все будут с ней.

Люси улыбается.

\- Я так и думала, - говорит она.


End file.
